


Lost In Transylvania

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wants to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Transylvania

        Jonathan grinned and shouted encouragement as he watched the Draculas, Witches, and ghosts fly through the midnight sky, but somewhere deep inside, he felt a touch of melancholy. He hadn't been sad at all since Dracula had went after him and brought him back to his hotel, both accepting his love for Mavis and making him an unofficial part of their huge, monster family. But tonight, despite the beautiful sight above him, the mortal boy was almost pouting.

        He wanted to be flying up there with them, zipping and zooming through the dark clouds that were bringing in a storm for the next day. He wanted to know what it was like to truly take flight, without the help of the ghost tables which he'd mistakenly left at home. He should have asked Dracula to bring one along with them -- he doubted he'd tell him no on very many things, let alone something as trivial and unimportant, or something that would allow him to share in the fun the monsters were having. After all, he was the reason why Count Dracula was finally able to let rip, let loose, and have a true blast.

        Jonathan shook his head and focused on his beautiful lady love as she flew higher. He wouldn't think about any of the reasons why Drac had refused to let himself have fun on a night like tonight, when everybody all around him was having a blast. Tonight was meant to be a party night, and as soon as the others set their undead feet on the ground, he'd be a part of that fun again.

        Still, though, he wanted to be with them in that moment. He wanted to fly with them, under his own power, but his smile fell into a pout for he knew, or so he thought, that such flight would never be available to him -- not unless he let Mavis bite and turn him, a topic that had yet to come up. He still wasn't sure what decision he would make -- although the thought of spending an eternity with her and her fab family was one of the most tempting offers he could think of, made second only by Dracula's offer to take him home to Mavis.

        Jonathan's pout deepened as the star of all his thoughts flew beyond his line of sight. He strained and leaned this way and that, trying desperately to catch sight of her again, but he couldn't. Then a miracle happened as his feet actually left the ground. He yelped before shouting, at the top of his lungs, with joy and flying after Mavis. "I'M FLYING!" he shouted. "I'M FLYING BY MYSELF!"

        She giggled as she flew a fast circle around him. "Not exactly," she admitted, grinning. "My Uncle, the mad scientist one, slipped a potion into your drink!"

        "I DON'T CARE!" Jonathan shouted back with undaunted enthusiasm. "I'M STILL FLYING!"

        "You are," she agreed as he shot closer to her. She grabbed his hands, pulled him into a fluffy, wispy cloud, and kissed him.

        He was lost the moment her lips touched his and they zinged again. He was lost in the night, in the fun, the excitement, and in the magic. Most of all, he was lost in  _her_ , and he never wanted to be found!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
